This invention relates to a medical instrument with an inner part which is releasably fastened in the instrument on the proximal side and which at the distal end carries a tool which can be actuated by way of an actuation element adjustable axially and relative to the inner part and the tool.
Such an instrument is described in the patent DE 25 19 827. With this instrument forming a HF coagulation forceps, with an actuation element guided in an outer shank, a forceps jaw provided on the instrument at the distal side is actuated. The end of the forceps insert on the proximal side is releasably connected to one arm of a handle by way of a coupling formed in a design manner as a blocking slide. The actuation element is releasably connected via an olive handle to the outer arm of the handle actuating it.